Life with the Princesses
by L.D.E.Imaginegirl
Summary: Join a girl called Juliet as she has a life with the princesses after she ran away from her foster family who abused her and she brought her two companions her teddy bear and doll. Will she ever have a life that will help her?
1. A wish coming true

My name is Juliet and I'm an orphan and the only companions I have with me are my stuffed bear and old doll. My teddy bear is called Furry Teddy and my dolly is named Doris Dolly, you see Dolly is her middle name. I lost my parents when I was only five years old and right now I'm only eleven years old. I lived in the streets and the reason was that I ran away from my foster family because they abused me. I wished for a new family and I have been doing it for as long as I can remember. Then while trying to make myself comfy I sighed and thought of a way to find a family who would love me. Maybe I can make a wish, but I'm not sure if I do it will come true or not. So I could give it a go. I said, "I wish I have a new and better life that is like brand new to me." Then I heard a voice that sounded like an angel from the heavens. "Your wish is granted young one." Then right in front of me, a bright light is appeared to me and it dragged me in along with my teddy and dolly. I gasped and then after I landed, I yelped. When I got up I realized that I am in a different town and don't know where I was and decided to find shelter somewhere else. Then while I was looking for some shelter, I bumped into someone and it's because I didn't look where I was going. I got up and gathered my two things that have scattered in the ground. Then I went on for a while. I have to find some shelter soon because it's getting dark and nothing looks familiar.

I felt that it's hopeless for me and there is nothing for me at all. Until I saw a young woman that is in her early twenties and she had like platinum blonde hair. I have never seen anyone like her so beautiful before. Then she said to me, "You poor girl, you mustn't be out here alone, I'll take you to the castle. Are you the one called Juliet?" I nodded my head yes. Then she lead me to her castle which is big.


	2. Meeting the princesses

While we got inside, she told me that her name is Elsa and she is a queen of this land that I am in. However she is not a real ruler she told me the princesses are and she is just a queen. She told me that she is part of the unofficial princess group. She told me that there are others with her along with her sister. I asked her, "You have a sister?" Elsa nodded to me and then she said that the main princesses are the true and real rulers while the unofficial princesses are the co rulers. I don't understand. She said that it's a long story and it's been like that for a while. Then we heard a voice that said, "Elsa, there you are. We have been waiting for you to come back with the child that is named Juliet." I got my eyes wide because I saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair. I didn't think that she would be the age of Elsa, but she told me that it's her sister. Then her sister looked at her and she told me that her name is Anna and they have been waiting for me ever since they heard about my story and wish.

I walked with the two sisters until we came upon a grand hall. I noticed that there is a fireplace. Then I spotted twelve princesses and Elsa said, "These are the main princesses I told you about." I have never seen any other princess like them before. Then I took a look at one princess that is wearing a type that people in the Middle East would wear.

Then all of the princesses started to look at me and that made me feel uncomfortable. Elsa noticed it and she told them that I was being shy. The princesses know that now. I learned that their names are Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora or Briar Rose, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, and Merida and Moana. I have heard that name of Pocahontas before in history once.

I've already met Elsa and Anna and I met others like Kida and Megara, but goes by Meg for short, Esmeralda, Jane Porter, Princess Elena and her sister, Sofia and her sister, Alice, Eilonwy, and Vanellope. I have never seen those girls before. They all have heard about my abuse with my foster parents.

Ariel told me that she has sisters and Merida said that she has three younger brothers. This is going to be my life with them? I don't know that for sure, but I will find out.


	3. First night with the princesses

Hours passes while I got to know the other princesses and one queen and I hope that things would be looking good in the morning soon. I had a good meal at dinner in the dinner table in the dining room and of course had a little tour of the castle.

This is my first time in a special type of castle for the princesses. How is it even possible. I hope that my teddy bear and doll are ok. They noticed that they were getting worn out a bit and they're getting to be fixed up. I miss them dreadfully because they're the last things that were left of my parents. I almost lost them from my abusive foster parents and I'm not going back.

Then it was time for me to go to bed and Aurora led me to my room. When we got there, I got my eyes wide because there was a bed with red and dark pink sheets, a bed curtain, new toys, a bed rest and of course a night light. On my bed were my doll and teddy bear and they looked good as new! Aurora said, "Cinderella had her mice friends help out fixing your doll and teddy bear." I just didn't know what to say at all.

I tested out my bed and it was quite comfortable, same for the floor. Right now I was starting to like the princesses and I started to wonder what tomorrow might bring. I closed my eyes and began to be in a world of dreams.

I hoped that I would get a good dream, but no I didn't. I moaned and groaned while I kept tossing and turning at the same time, because there were monsters chasing me in my nightmare. Then I heard a voice saying, "Juliet, Juliet wake up. Wake up Juliet." I woke up with a gasp to see Elsa and Anna with Esmeralda. I said in a shaky voice, "Scary monsters. Scary horrible ugly monsters."

This confused the girls and Elsa asked, "Scary horrible monsters? What are you talking about?" I said while I held onto my teddy bear, "I keep seeing faces, so many faces." Anna said, "You were only having a nightmare Juliet."

Esmeralda said, "It's going to be alright Juliet, it's just a dream." Elsa said while she hugged me, "It's alright Juliet, it's just a bad dream, a nightmare. Nothing can harm you as long as you're with us. I promise you. Try to go back to sleep ok?" I nodded and then I went back to sleep.

This time, no nightmares. Only good dreams.


	4. My first morning with the princesses

I woke up early the next morning before the sun was about to rise and I saw that the other princesses are up too. This is different.

Cinderella was the first to see me awake and she told me that I'm not the only one that is awake early this morning and she told me that she used to wake up before her stepfamily. I have heard about her family who is evil. I have to trust my instincts for this one.

Snow White told me that her stepmother made her became a scullery maid. I wonder why would she even do that to her. She told me it's because she was jealous.

Jealousy is a bad thing. Elsa then looked at me and said, "I know that it will be a change for you, but you should at least try to give it a chance around here." I nodded my head. Anna then said, "Oh good Juliet, you're just in time for some breakfast." This reminded me of that.

I said, "I wonder who would be making the breakfast." Cinderella smiled at me and said that she and Snow White and Tiana would be making the breakfast. That is surprising for me.

I then wondered if there is a menu for the food and Aurora told me that there is. Oh good, that is a good thing to know that in the castle. Tiana then told me that she would make some special scrambled eggs for me. That was nice of her.

I can't even know what to say at all, this is my first official day with the princesses after all. Elsa then said to me that there are some fairies too. I got my eyes wide.

I didn't know about that, I thought Tinkerbell was the only fairy here in the castle, but Elsa said, "There are other fairies who are her friends. Such as Fawn." I thought it was the name of a baby deer and Elsa said, "It is, but it could be a girl's name too." Wow.

How did I know that there will be more fairies with her? That is the one question that I am curious about. Then I looked at a portrait of a man, he looks different and I have never seen him before. Snow White then said to me, "That is our creator, Walt Disney. He's a legend, but you won't meet him because he died years ago."

I felt sorry for them. Elsa told me not to worry because his work lives on forever. That is the good news. My first day with the princesses has begun.


End file.
